justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance Greatest Hits 3
Just Dance Greatest Hits 3 is a game made by Dance Corp and will be released on February 14th, 2017 for the NTSC region and February 17th for the PAL region, Australia and Oceania. It will be available on Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4 and Nintendo Switch consoles. Features For 7th generation platform users: *Just Dance Unlimited-Why do you wonder that Just Dance Unlimited gets to 8th Generation only? Now we give a chance to them and add them here with more than 250 songs in list that is not seen in our Song List! *World Dance Floor returns with the same stuff but we removed tournaments and put the tournaments on 3 songs! Now every 24 hours JDU songs are in your Floor in the Happy Hour! *Just Create (for Xbox 360 only): Just Create a choreography and dance it to your friends to see if they beat the master! *Exclusive song! ALERT!!!: A song which is beta on JD2017 has shown!!! Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini is shown! DNF: It is unlocked when you get a Superstar on all songs! *Simon Says: Look at your score and look at STOP!, Spin, Dance, and jump to get the extra points! You lose points when you do not follow them! *Just Dance Machine: Aliens need your help to refill the machine to get back home! *Everything else at every single JD Game in Ubisoft has returned. For 8th Generation users: *Just Dance Unlimited is back! Get in the groove in more than 250 songs in the list! *Just Dance DJ- Dance a song on Pandora and Spotify or choose a song in the list! Dance any way you love to and dance with your friends to achieve the score! *World Dance Floor returns with the same concept on JD 2017! *Showtime!: Dance to a song and sing along or dance to your own! *Everything else in the JD Ubisoft games in the 8th generation versions returns! On both consoles: *WDF now has added A Greedy option, to bet your Mojo coins to see if you win or not! We also added Spotlight, where a player is chosen randomly to see if they dance to beat! Tracklist *A * means that it is covered. *A (PAL) mean this is a PAL exclusive. When the song is a DLC, this means that it was available as a NTSC DLC. *A (NTSC) mean this is a NTSC exclusive. As the same above, this means that it was available as a PAL DLC. *A (UPDATE) means that it had updated the lyrics, pictograms, etc. DLC The following songs are currently revealed and it is on guess. These are: *A * means that it is covered. Unlockable Songs Trivia * Pump It was the first song revealed from Dance Corp. *Let's Groove, Better When I'm Dancin', and Only You (And Alone) are shown in the cover, but they are not the first 21 to not be in release. The 2 of the songs are added as tracklist songs. ** These songs were Let's Groove and Better When I'm Dancin'. Only You was in the files as a founded unused song in Febuary 1st, 2017. *22 songs were planned but were not in the tracklist. These songs must be added as DLC's if said. **Marcia Baila ***Marcia Baila was a DLC available on launch day. **Moves Like Jagger **Macarena ***Macarena was a also a Unlockable Song, revealed to be the 7th song. **It's Raining Men **Heartbeat Song **Titanium **Baby Zouk **Mashed Potato Time **Cheap Thrills **Bad Romance **Iko Iko **Je sais pas danser ***Je sais pas danser was added as a Unlockable Song as the 9th. **Oshii Oshii **Dynamite ***Dynamite was a PAL exclusive in the tracklist, but was a DLC on NTSC. **No Limit **Milkshake (files only show 30sec routine leak) **Hold my Hand **Crazy Little Thing **Maneater **Only You (And Alone) **Jambo Mambo **Bonbon ***Bonbon was a DLC on February 15, 2017 on the NTSC DLC. The DLC will also appear in the PAL region on Launch Day. **Super Bass **All About That Bass **SOS **Maneater **Mr. Saxobeat *The date was planned to be Fall 2018, but due to a very long wait, it is changed to July 21, 2017. **It changed to the dates again: The USA, UK, and Asia changed to February 14th, 2017, and Europe, New Zealand, and Australia had the dates changed to March 19, 2017. Later, PAL, and NTSC has different releasement. The PAL region would later change again to February 17th for a long wait. *On January 30, 2017, leaked songs went accidently released finding the first 3 songs in that day. The songs were Cosmic Girl and Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), as Never Can Say Goodbye was ??? instead. *The NTSC exclusives on the PAL shop has all the song exclusives free due to the last 2 songs from a JD PAL region game. **This clearly did not happen to the PAl exclusives on the NTSC shop, except for Papaoutai. *Carnaval Boom, Bang, El Tiki, Tico-Tico no Fuba, Don't Stop Me Now, and Watch me Whip (Nae-Nae) were added for the full month on February. **However, El Tiki, Carnaval Boom, and Bang were said to be kept according to files, which did happen. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-01-21 at 5.29.13 PM.png|Menu Screen Shot 2017-01-31 at 5.28.19 PM.png|Shown proof of Leak Category:Games Category:Video Games